


Pupil

by moodiful819



Series: Generation Swap I [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, F/M, Generation Swap, Glasses, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always something more to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pupil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenity-touched (serenitytouched)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitytouched/gifts), [NeonAnything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonAnything/gifts).



> So this started out nsfw, then it became very NSFW. (And yet you’ll still hate me.) Also, contains some experimental pseudo-poetry in the beginning because I had started out with a different direction at first.
> 
> This is going to be for Serenity, because I would’ve never been into glasses as much if it weren’t for her. (Look what you’ve done.) And also for Neon, because she’s Totes-Magotes cute and I keep promising her smut and this is as close as I can get right now. (Soon, my dear. Soon…) 
> 
> Set after “Growth Spurt,” but before “Anachronistic.”

He knew everything about her.

From her shoe size to her favorite shampoo, to the way she walked too. Down to the exact moment her weight distributed to its next step, to the flying interchanging swing of her fingertips.

He knew her footsteps from rooms away, knew what it was like to press his lips over her pulse, knew what it felt like to have her lips over his own, hot, racing,  ** _aching…_**

He knew what it was like to have her breath in his ear, her skin scald him in an alley made of cold, dark stone. He’d felt her foot trail along his calf amongst the sheets, knew the weight of her every curve… the power of every syllable dropping from her lips be his name, and the sound of her gasp in every shade, every hue.

He knew the heat of her while walking through a starry winter-white; he knew what it was like to feel her blood on his hands, knew what it was like to be embraced by her while shadowed by fear and loss. He knew the green in her eyes and the pink of her hair—and the occasional white in-between—buried like bone needles in branches of thriving coral.

He knew the sound of her laugh, and the taste of her rage: brimstone bathed in chocolate and bleach, honey acrid, corrosive and sweet… Magma brittle paved in emeralds and sugar.

He knew what it was like to have her by his side forever, to miss her on lonely nights. A hollow ache drilled resonant into his bones.

He knew what heaven looked like, and— _unsurprisingly—it looked a lot like her…_

He knew everything about her.

…Or at least, he thought he did.

Crouched at the foot of their bed, Kakashi seated his chin into the hollow of his fist and stared at his girlfriend’s sleeping face. He had just gotten back from another mission, and had raced home in hopes of spending some time with her.

Granted, Sakura was constantly busy given her position at the hospital, so it was natural that she would tired and want to catch some sleep whenever she could—but Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a little put out. He had pushed his arrival time earlier just to be able to catch her after she finished her usual shift—he’d even showered at the Hokage Tower before coming home!

But it was no use. His early return and the pristine condition of the Anbu mask still tied to the side of his head would go unnoticed, it seemed, and listlessly he let the sunset wash over him through the window as he stared at her.

She had fallen asleep face-first. A thick stack of files sat solidly at her right while one lay spread, pinned underneath her stomach to the bed. A blanket was draped over her shoulders against the autumn chill, but she’d forgotten to take off her glasses, and they jutted crookedly from the tip of her nose.

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You can’t be comfortable,” he said, more to himself than to her as he reached out and gently removed them for her.

Once in his hands, he held them out for his inspection.

The glasses themselves were neither special or a surprise. Though Sakura did like to indulge in clothing and fashion, the frames were cat-eyed, dark, and thin. Utilitarian. As for the glasses themselves, he knew she wore them, having seen her wear them a couple of times before.

However, this was the first time he’d ever seen them up-close, and as expected, he was curious. Not to how they worked—he knew how they worked in principle—but as he didn’t wear glasses himself, he wondered what it was like to wear them.

 _'It couldn't hurt to try them on.'_  After all, he wouldn’t drop them, and if he did, they would either fall onto the bed or he’d simply catch them. Besides, it wasn’t as if Sakura needed them right this minute…

Of course, there was one problem to trying on her glasses, which was her prescription. He didn’t know what it was—he’d never had to ask before—and the apprehension of what he could possibly expect made him hesitate. If the prescription was too strong, it could possibly overwhelm his senses…

But he wanted to know.  _He had to know._  If not on the basis of a childish curiosity, then on the basis of his pride—because as silly as it was, Kakashi prided himself as her boyfriend on knowing everything there was to know about her.

Holding the frames before him, he slipped them onto his face and held his breath.

"It’s a good look on you. Glasses, I mean."

At the sound of her voice, Kakashi tentatively blinked his eyes open.

"You’re awake," he observed from behind the glass, and was surprised to find how clear everything was.

He wasn’t sure how to take that.

"My prescription is really slight. I only use them when I read," she explained through a yawn.

"Oh," came the reply as Kakashi shifted the glasses to and from his face. Suddenly, he felt very underwhelmed.

"Sorry if you were expecting to make fun of me for having terrible vision, but I’m not that old yet." She stretched out of her blanket, moving aside the files. "Have you been waiting long?"

He shook his head. “Not very, though I had been hoping to find you awake when I had come home,” he admitted as he pulled down his mask.

"Oh, I’m sorry," she murmured, and leaned forward for their customary "welcome home" kiss…

"Ouch," Kakashi hissed, wincing as he rubbed the spot where the frame had dug into his cheekbone. "How do you kiss people with these things on?" They’d never had a problem kissing with her glasses on before.

To this, Sakura gave a bland shrug. “You just get used to having an extra thing on your face and learn to deal with it,” she replied, missing the way Kakashi suddenly sat straighter as she stacked the files in her lap.

The sound of a porcelain mask falling to ground, however, caught her attention, and she looked up to find herself being gently pressed towards the bed by her boyfriend as her glasses slid down his nose. Combined with his decidedly eager smile, he looked absolutely goofy. Like a puppy whose master was finally home.

She wanted to laugh. “What are you doing?”

"You said you have to learn how to kiss with glasses on. I need to practice," he said, and with a nudge, pushed away the files, sending them scattering to the floor.

"You just messed up three months of paperwork. It’s going to take me hours to fix."

"Well, if we have time later, we’ll fix it. Right now, we have more pressing matters," he said toppling them into the bed. "There’s an educational crisis on our hands."

"Oh?" She raised a skeptical brow. "Like what?"

"I’m a student without anyone to teach me. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone willing to fill the position, would you?"

A shift of his hips told her exactly what kind of position to expect. Surprised, her nails bit down, skipping down his back as she cooed her pleasure.

"I-I think I have someone in mind," she gasped.

"The world thanks you for your sacrifice, Sakura-sensei," he panted, tearing his shirt over his head before leaning down once more, stealing up towards her lips.

Hands on her hips, he pulled her closer against him as she slanted her mouth against his, burying her hands in his hair and jarring her frames. Scared she’d hurt him, she immediately pulled away in concern and found herself meeting Kakashi’s gaze, eyes focusing from their distant oblivion into darker shades as her glasses rested crookedly across his nose. His hair hung around his face, disheveled, while underneath the edge of her frame ticked a cocky grin.  _She had created a monster._

Before she could continue regretting her choice, Kakashi bore down on her, tipping her head back as he covered her lips in a searing kiss.

Lungs burning, chests heaving, they pulled apart, and Kakashi watched the trail of saliva between them snap with satisfaction, slipping his other hand down the hem of her shirt as he buried his face in the curve of her neck. 

"So what’s next,  _sen-sei?”_  he asked, punctuating each syllable with a rolling pinch, a jealous twist that sent heat to her face and lightning down her spine as he chuckled into her ear.

Sheets trapped in her white-knuckle grip, she managed to level a spiteful look at Kakashi’s easy, predatory gaze before crying out once more.

When this was over, she was going to kill him.


End file.
